Jesus (Madness Combat)
Jesus Christ, also referred to as the Savior, is an agent of the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton and a recurring character in the Madness Combat series on Newgrounds. He serves as the rival of Hank J. Wimbleton, seeing him as the cause of the madness in Nevada and seeking to kill him to restore order. Later on he rebels against the leader of the A.A.H.W., the Auditor, in order to end his machinations of causing chaos. He appears as an antagonist for the first several episodes of Madness Combat, before dying and later returning as the main protagonist of Madness Combat 8. He also appears as the main protagonist of episode 1.5 of the Madness Combat spin-off game, Madness: Project Nexus. History ''Madness Combat'' Jesus first appeared after Hank had taken out all the grunts who had attacked him and revived two of them, but he dispatched them as well. He then tried to summon a cannon to kill him, but he was killed after letting his guard down. ''Madness Combat 2'' Jesus confronted Hank in a room with an elevator and revived a number of grunts to kill his foe. After Hank managed to get to the Sheriff, he reappeared and shot him with a Deagle, preventing him from killing the Sheriff. ''Madness Combat 3'' After Hank renewed his mission to kill the Sheriff, Jesus confronted him again and fought him for awhile before being shot in the chest and disappearing. However he reappeared and stabbed Hank in the chest, but he was shot in the face with a shotgun before Hank killed the Sheriff then died. ''Madness Combat 4'' Even with the Sheriff dead, Jesus was still determined to kill Hank and headed to Club M where Hank was launching an assault. He revived the first 1337 agent that had been killed and headed for the dance hall where Hank had slaughtered all the grunts and was holding Tricky at sword point. Jesus turned all the dead grunts into zombies, but Hank killed them all and the agent zombie before being shot in the face and body. However Hank activated a suicide bomb taking Jesus with him. ''Madness Combat 5'' Jesus and Hank decided it was time for a final battle and headed for a 1337 stronghold. After fighting his way through the agents, he finally confronted Jesus and the two entered a final battle. The fight found its way to a valley where Tricky attempted to join the battle, but was shot by Hank. However this caused Tricky clown to go berserk and he smacked both Hank and Jesus out of complete rage. Tricky proceeds to kill Jesus by slashing half of his head off his body, and then proceeds to kill Hank by by ripping his head off and smashing it in the ground. Tricky then makes the peace sign in recognition of his victory against Hank and Jesus. ''Madness Combat 5.5'' Jesus made a brief cameo in this episode. Tricky attempted to replace the missing top half of his head with the half of Jesus’s head, possibly in an attempt to gain his powers. However he realized it wasn’t working and threw it away. ''Madness Combat 6'' Jesus made another cameo in this episode. He was seen during the train sequence, raking leaves next to the train tracks, without his halo and wearing a t-shirt that said, “I’m Jebus lol. This is as dressed up as I get.” ''Madness Combat 6.5'' Jesus was seen briefly in this episode, putting his head back on and placing a notice on the wall saying that he quit, which the Auditor saw on one of his monitors. ''Madness Combat 7'' After Hank was thrown outside of a building by Demon Tricky, Jesus appeared and killed three agents with his revolver. He then stabbed Hank with his sword and shot him with his revolver, killing him. Jesus then destroyed the Portable Improbability Drive, taking away Tricky's demon form and proceeded to kill him. ''Madness Combat 8'' This was when Jesus became a protagonist. After taking his sunglasses off to reveal his bloodshot eyes, he headed for the Auditor’s lair to destroy the Improbability Drives and end the chaos. After being fired on by the Auditor with his mini gun, Jesus was infected with a virus that weakened him and made him vomit blood. As he fought his way through the building, he battled 2 Mag Agent V2s. Jesus finally confronted the Auditor and attempted to destroy the Improbability Drive. However his enemy fired a bazooka at him in an attempt to finish him off, but though he was killed, Jesus succeeded in starting normality restoration. ''Madness Combat 9'' Jesus appeared only as a corpse with the front part of his body blown off and the Auditor took his broken halo to take his powers. Powers and Abilities Jesus has a number of supernatural powers, the most used one being his power to bring people back as zombies, which he uses to resurrect people Hank kills to try and kill him again. Jesus can also create a powerful energy shield that he can sometimes use to stop bullets, but keep their kinetic speed and fire them back at people. He can also “dissolve” people with a red beam fired from his hands or eyes. Jesus also has incredible physical strength. as seen when he picked up a bunch of metal crates to throw at people. He also can summon his sword from out of nowhere and use telekinesis. Aside from his supernatural powers, Jesus is skilled with firearms and at hand-to-hand fighting. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Rogues Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Priests Category:Grey Zone Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Military Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:On & Off Category:Immortals Category:Defectors Category:The Messiah Category:Madness Combat Heroes